


Mates

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Godric's Hollow, M/M, Pre-Philosopher's Stone, Ratings: G
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-09
Updated: 2013-09-09
Packaged: 2017-12-26 03:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A real friend will dry your tears...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mates

“Molly! What a pleasant surprise! Please, come in.”

Lily stepped aside so Molly could come inside.

“Thank you, sweetie,” said Molly. “I’ve brought a little stowaway.”

“Oh, what a handsome boy you are,” Lily said, while looking at the little man in Molly’s arms.

“You look exhausted,” said Molly worriedly.

“Harry kept me up all night,” said Lily. “He won’t stop crying.”

“Let me have a look, so you can rest a bit,” said Molly.

“But…”

“Sit!” commanded Molly with a smile and walked to a green cot.

“Hello, little loudmouth,” whispered Molly. “Look who I’ve got here.”

Suddenly the crying stopped and green eyes were looking curiously at the little boy in Molly’s arms.

“This is Ron,” said Molly.

“What did you do?” said Lily surprised. “I tried everything, but he…”

“Don’t you know the meaning of the word ‘sit’, dear?” said Molly with a smile.

“I…”

“W-won…”

“Oh my God,” Lily said. “He spoke. His first word.”

“Yes,” said Molly, while she kissed her son. “I think Harry’s just made his first friend.”


End file.
